1. Field of the Invention
The present invention rleates to beach cleaning devices, which remove material from a beach surface.
2. Prior Art
Various devices for lifting materials from the ground have been advanced. For example, my U.S. Pat. No. 3,782,477 shows a type of rock picking device which is modified in the present instance to constitute a beach cleaning apparatus through the addition of material collecting mechanism and apparatus to keep a separating screen free of foreign materials.